


Bite

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Other, Praise Kink, Smut, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: A request for minibot reader/ Deadlock
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/You
Kudos: 65





	Bite

It wasn’t very uncommon at all for you to be in your shared habsuite before Deadlock was. He often came back later than you, sometimes deeper into the night when it was pitch black out. You know that he’d do that on purpose so that he can slink through the shadows though, as sneaky as he was outside, he always made his presence known when he was entering the room with you. It was the first little thing he did for you to show that he meant you no harm, ensuring that you weren’t going to have a spark attack when he finally decided to pipe up after being in the same room as you for upwards of a minute.

Because of that, you kept your audio receptors trained to hear the sound that he’d make when he opened the door, or when he steps inside. You always eagerly await him coming back. Originally, it was more out of fear or concern, wondering and worrying on if he’d make it through the day okay, but as the days went by, you realized just how capable he was. How dangerous he was. The side of him that he so very rarely showed you.

You were musing about him when you heard the door open and his purposeful footfalls enter. He made his way through the hab to find you in the berthroom, keeping yourself busy by rearranging the things you have on the dresser. You look up at him with a soft smile and half lidded optics. He’s clean, no energon or dirt on his frame. He immediately steps over to you and presses his lips to yours, one of his servos caressing your side and the other holding your helm.

“Did you miss me?” You say into the kiss as he pushes it harder, your glossa feeling one of his fangs.

“Always do.” He picks you up easily, one servo at either side of your waist. You can feel the heat coming off of his frame. It wasn’t odd for him to come back home charged up, whether it be from the heat of the chase or just letting his mind wander over to you during the day.

“You’re warm,” You mention in more of an off handed comment. His helm dips down to your neck cabling, nipping at the lines there with his fangs. Not enough to draw up energon, not yet at least.

“You _must_ know what you fragging do to me.” He presses your back against the wall. “Just having you here, waiting for me, knowing you’re here ‘n that you want this as much as I do.” He admitted, knowing how much those words affect you. “You’re just as charged up as I am.”

You can’t deny that. Your servos brace against his arms and your legs wrap around his waist to try to keep yourself up. The rest of your weight is pushed back against the wall, but even with just one of his servos on you he has no trouble keeping you off the ground.

“Fragging gorgeous,” He says, pulling back and looking down at you. “Pop your panels, let me see how much you want me.”

You do exactly as he demands before he can even finish his sentence. Your modesty panels shift aside, baring your slick valve and stiff spike. He lightly drags a claw down from your collar plating, across your chest, then to your spike, heat blossoming wherever he traced over. You squirm under his touch, a little whine rising up in your vocalizer.

“You really want this, don’t you?” He purrs. “Beautiful… I love seeing you like this, all hot and ready for my spike.” He leans back down and presses his lips to your neck cables again, biting a little bit rougher this time just as he pushes one digit into you. If you were his size, it wouldn’t be much at all, but you’re nearly half his size and so the sudden intrusion- as well as the bite- make you gasp and arch into his warm frame.

“D-Deadlock!” You squeak. You can feel him smile against your neck.

“So good,” He punctuates with another bite, this one hard enough to draw energon. “Taking my digit so well, you’re just dripping for my spike.”

“I- I know you wanna spike me, you can, I can take it!” Truth be told, you were too charged up to want to wait anymore. You rolled your hips on his digit and he just laughed.

“So impatient.” He pushes another digit into you, the two of them slowly dragging across your sensors and pushing your charge higher.

“Deadlock, _please_ ,” You beg, writhing and trying to get some more stimulation. Thankfully, he pulls his digits out and leaves your throat with a parting bite before bodily carrying you to the berth and nearly throwing you down onto it.

“You want my spike?” He disengages his panel, showing his stiff, ridged spike. “I’ll give it to you. You’re lucky I’m tired of waiting too.” In one swift motion, he grabs onto your hips, lines himself up, and thrusts deep into you, forcing his entire length into your valve at once. You cry out at the sudden stretch and the pleasure that comes with it, but Deadlock doesn’t give you a chance to adjust before he’s roughly slamming into you again and again.

“You like that, don’t you? _Frag_ , your valve’s so hot and tight around me, you- ngh- you take my spike so well,” He growls out, knowing how the praise makes you clench around him. His spike hammers into you, roughly jabbing your ceiling node on every thrust. You’re helpless to keep from moaning out his designation as he frags you through the berth, growling praises and dragging your charge up higher.

Servos grabbing at his arms, you feel your charge climb closer to your peak, rising and rising until you finally topple over. With a cry of his name, your legs squeeze around his waist and your valve clenches down hard on his spike, milking out Deadlock’s overload as well while your charge races and snaps through your little frame. He snarls and bites down on your neck cabling one more time as he overloads deep inside of you.

Your processor comes back to your frame, the stars dancing across your visual feed fade away, and you’re left with your possessive partner catching his breath, his servos still holding onto you. He looks up at you, optics casting color over your face. You give him a warm smile.

You know that Deadlock isn’t always so open about what he thinks, no, he reserves that knowledge just for you. Only opening up to you. And everything he says is always sincere. As he strokes your plating and lets you relax, you know that whatever he’s got to say, you can’t wait to hear more of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
